Winter's parting
by FierySable
Summary: Basically, its been three years since the end of Endless Waltz and Releena finds herself becoming more and more depressed. Milliardo and Noin are getting worried...but they don't know what to do. please, guys, r&r.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters *sob*. They belong to Sunrise Asahi. I guess you could try to sue me...but it would be pretty useless considering I'm flat out broke. Luv y'all, and I hope you enjoy.

It was raining again. She touched the windowpanes gently as they froze with the dropping temperatures, making circles of mist surround her fingertips, halos of white. The color of an Angel's wing... She looked outside as rain made streaks of crystal against the glass, wondering where he was, what he was doing, if he still remembered her. Perhaps that was the most important question of all. Did he remember her? Think about her? Her breath caught on a sob, which she stifled immediately, putting a hand to her lips. A perfectly manicured, delicate hand that could captivate audiences of diplomats and man alike, but couldn't capture the heart of one lone boy with Prussian blue eyes. She smiled brokenly at the thought, a whisper springing unbidden to her lips, a prayer, "Heero..."

"Did you say something, Miss Releena?" Releena immediately turned around, smiling graciously at Pagan as her façade sliding into place. It was perfect now, so that no one could ever guess at the pain that lay beneath it, not even her closest friends.

"No Pagan, I'm quite all right, thank you." Her old retainer smiled back, hints of concern in his old eyes.

"Ms. Releena, you must eat something. Cook made some wonderful cookies and hot chocolate to warm the body. It's a stormy night, isn't it?" Releena stifled a slight smile. Cookies and hot chocolate? For all that she was nineteen now, the household servants still treated her as a child...perhaps they were the only ones that did not regard her as Vice-foreign minister Releena Dorlain, once Queen of the World. 

"Yes Pagan, but it'll pass by morning." But I wonder when this coldness I feel will pass She thought achingly as she took a seat in a mahogany carved chair. Pagan smiled at his charge, quietly leaving the room, so he did not see the silent change that underwent his mistress's face. She rubbed her eyes wearily and took the food to the restroom, flushing it down the toilet regretfully. She didn't feel much like eating these days. When she ate, she felt nauseous and sick. 

She knew she was getting thinner. Her peers had told her that. She was getting skinny. Her gowns hung loosely about her frame and her cheekbones were more prominent than ever. The twinkle that had once graced her eyes was hooded now, and she had become a pale wraith of her former self. 

"But...to you, I'll always be a wraith, won't I, Heero?" She asked softly, slumping to the ground, "Always following you...but never quite touching." Tears blurred her vision and she choked on a sob, refusing to let them fall as she struggled to control herself. She wrapped her arms around herself, rocking herself back and forth, lips pressed tightly together.

Finally, she let her arms loosen, dropping them on her lap silently with a sad smile, "Look at you, Releena. No wonder Heero thinks you're weak. Get a grip, you're just tired tonight...that's all. By tomorrow morning, all this will be is a bad dream." She picked up her plate, stumbling a little as she placed her plate carefully on the table beside her mug, her hand trembling badly. She grabbed her wrist tightly and the plate spun off the table, falling without a sound on the thick auburn carpet.

"Just...a little tired." She repeated wearily, looking straight ahead with the notorious PeaceCraft tenacity. She changed into her nightgown, trying not to look in the mirror at the ribs that protruded painfully from wire-taut skin. She climbed into the large canopied bed, pulling the thick woolen covers over herself, trying not to shiver as the cold seemed to permeate every pore of her body, seeping through the sheets like an insidious snake.

Closing her eyes, she tried not to dream, knowing that when she did, it would be of a certain boy that had promised to come back and kill her. It's been three years, Heero. Why haven't you come back yet?

Outside, the rain beat mercilessly against the windowpane, rattling the glass with violent fury, uncaring of the silent anguish of the one that lay between the sheets.

***

A few hours later, her door opened, "Releena?" The dimmed lights and bundle on the bed alerted him to her slumber. He slipped with boneless grace to her bedside, his gentle smile that so few saw melting into a frown as he traced the tear streaks that marred her face like rivers of sorrow. "Oh, Releena...again?"

In response, she drew into herself, wrapping her thin arms about herself in a futile gesture of self-preservation, whimpering softly in her sleep at bad memories and worse dreams. "Heero..."

Helplessly, the nighttime intruder glanced around the room, his eyes finally alighting on a small brown teddy bear that graced her bed stand. It's once glossy fur was dull and flat with too much fondling and the yarn was coming unraveled at one of his ears. But however the appearance, it was the toy's eyes that captured the most attention: sad eyes, watchful and wise, but never judging except for that faint gleam of reproach that was always there. Picking it up, he slipped it into her arms, "I know it's a poor substitute...but it's all I have right now." He whispered softly to the sleeping girl. Leaning down, he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Ai shiteru Releena-chan. Sleep well. Jackals, with the morning's dawn shall come soon enough..."

***

Milliardo closed the door quietly, the pain that had been on his sister's unguarded face tearing at him from the inside out. Why am I such a coward that I need to put all this strain on a nineteen-year old, He wondered despairingly. He sighed, his shoulders slumping. The firm pressure of Noin's body pressed against his back as she slipped her arms around him comfortingly.

"How is she?" Lu asked quietly, watching a thousand emotions flitting cross her husband's harsh features. In response, he turned around, gathering Lucrezia Noin PeaceCraft tightly into his arms, lips firmly pressed into her soft fragrant hair. "Hey, it's okay, Zechs," She soothed, not letting him see her own worry as she rubbed her hands over the tense muscles of his back. She smiled, leaning into him. It was so rarely that he showed any affection to anyone, she thought wistfully, and he's never said he loves me. But I know he does. He shows me every day, little things really, but they mean the world to me.

"She's been crying again." He said, his eyes guilty even as his face showed no emotion, "Again. Oh God Noin, I feel like such a cur. I'm the eldest of the PeaceCrafts and it's my responsibility to-"

"Zechs," She interrupted, smiling sadly up at him, "Even if you offered to shoulder all the burden of being a Vice-foreign minister...do you think that Releena would actually let you? She loves her people way too much..."

"And they love her," He finished wearily, "Or rather, the figurehead they see as her." Noin nodded and he exploded, "They're killing her, Noin! Do you see how thin she's been getting and-"

"Hush!" Lu silenced admonishingly, leading Zechs to their own bedroom, "You'll wake her up, and the girl needs all the sleep she can get." He sat on the bed, watching her as she turned off the lights and climbed into bed, sighing.

After a moment, she asked, "Zechs?" He made an affirmative sound, "Maybe...I know you don't like Heero but..."

"No, I have great admiration for him as a soldier," He corrected, shifting his arms so the were clasped loosely about his wife, "And I already know what you're thinking."

Pause. "And?"

"And I've already contacted Sally at the Preventor's office. She can't find hide nor hair of that goddamned boy."

"Zechs!" Noin said in exasperation, then caught the barely suppressed weariness in his eyes. She soothed the crease from between his eyes, "Oh Zechs, we'll just keep on trying, that's all."

"Yes, I know." He sighed, "For Releena's sake...because I don't know what will happen if we fail..."

Author's note: please, r&r


	2. Default Chapter Title

__

Disclaimer: if I owned these characters, I would be rich. But I don't, and I'm glad that I don't because then all of you wouldn't be able to enjoy them too. ^_^. Luv you, hope you enjoy it.

"Gentlemen, I assure you, with the cooperation of the EarthSphere alliance as well as that of the colonies, peace _has_ prevailed." Releena smiled with reassuringly at the Council, her face earnest with unhidden sincerity, "For three years since the bid of power by the Barton Faction, we have upgraded our industries, provided better diplomatic interaction and communication with the colonies, and ensured ourselves a beautiful future, full of peace. The disarmament process has been proceeding smoothly, with 85% of the Mobile Dolls and other Units such as the Leos, Aries, and Tauros, to name a few being reforged into useful, constructive tools. Besides," She let a small, wry smile touch her lips, "I can't believe that any other war might start unless it's a _verbal_ skirmish." The others chuckled at her pointed comment. They had been debating this issue for more than half the day.

The Council's main representative stood up as he reached out his hand, which Releena placed hers in. "Miss Releena, you are truly the model of peace and courage," he said, kissing the back of her hand in a perfunctory manner. "We thank you for spending the day conversing with us."

"In truth, it has been my pleasure." She responded automatically, waiting until all the Council members had filed out before she slumped into her seat, sighing wearily.

"That was a wonderful speech, Miss Releena." Releena looked up, startled, and smiled wanly at Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy, the granddaughter of Duke Dermail, had once been one of her most distrusted enemies, working first for OZ and then the White Fang. But three years had softened the cynical edge to her eyes and brought a slight smile to the bitter countenance of her face. Instead of the almost morbidly dark clothes she had once worn, she now sported a modest sky-blue skirt and white blouse with ruffled edges at the base of her throat.

"Thank you, Dorothy," Releena answered, getting to her feet. Dorothy was one of the few people that she could actually call a friend nowadays…somewhat ironic considering their past circumstances, "I'm glad that meeting is over…I feel so tired sometimes."

Dorothy helped Releena to the door, smiling sympathetically, "Don't trouble yourself over it too much, Miss Releena. Your selfless work towards this goal of peace is finally paying off."

"Yes, I know." But there was sadness in Releena's voice as she straightened, giving Dorothy's hand a final squeeze of thanks, "But for once…I just want to be…" She shook her head firmly. When she looked up again, her smile was overbright and counterfeit. "Will you be at the ball tonight Dorothy?"

Dorothy nodded, her eyes a little worried though she hid it well, "Of course, Miss Releena. It's the third annual WinterFest Ball in celebration of the day that peaceful relations with the colonies began. You will be the guest speaker, won't you?" 

"Yes." Releena answered, "I'm supposed to make a speech to the guests." She sighed again, "The speech…I have to write it, don't I?" She rubbed her eyes. Dark shadows had appeared underneath them that no amount of powder could hide, lines of strain making her seem much older than she really was. "I'll do it after the interview with that representative from colony L2." She flipped open a little notebook, jotting it down quickly. 

Dorothy didn't bother to try to hide her apprehension now, "Miss Releena…is that wise? Perhaps you should just cancel that meeting or-"

"No Dorothy," Releena said firmly, her face a little sad, "He was very adamant about needing to discuss safety issues and intercolony travel. Apparently, there are, pirates of all things, that are hijacking cargo as it is being transported to their designated locations."

"Miss Releena," Dorothy's began, but suddenly, another aid came running up to them.

"Vice foreign minister," He said, bowing respectfully, and handed her a small clipboard, "These papers need to be reviewed and signed by you before you leave. The Board of Directors said it was urgent." Releena nodded, smiling politely.

"Tell them that I will read them as soon as possible." The aid nodded back and ran back down the hallway to deliver the message. 

Releena looked at Dorothy, her lips trembling ever so slightly before she pressed them together in a tight, thin line. "Duty calls, Dorothy. I'll see you at the ball tonight, all right?"

Dorothy nodded quietly, "Yes, Miss Releena. Safe trip." Releena walked down the hallway, guards converging at her back like silent shadows, and Dorothy sighed, picking up her vidphone. "She's working herself to the grave," She murmured, walking back to her room.

***

After a few rings, Quatre's smiling face appeared on the screen and Dorothy couldn't help smiling back at the blonde-hair, blue-eyed Arabian. "Miss Dorothy, it's been so long since we've talked! How are you?"

Dorothy grimaced mockingly, "Miss Dorothy, Mr. Winner? Come now, we know each other better than that."

Quatre laughed, relaxing in his chair, "All right, Dorothy. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Dorothy replied, "But I was wondering…can you get in touch with any of the other pilots?"

Quatre frowned slightly, "Why?"

"Well, tonight's the WinterFest Ball at the PeaceCraft mansion and Miss Releena will be the guest speaker," Dorothy shrugged, "She seems a little tense, so thought that if some of the faces she knew best were there, she wouldn't be so worried."

Quatre saw right through the ploy, asking quietly, "She's burning herself out again, isn't she?"

Dorothy sighed. He could always read her so well, "Yes. She's gotten so thin, you could almost see right through her. She's not eating and…Mr. Milliardo and Mrs. Noin are so worried about her, that they even tried to get in contact with the former pilot of Wing Zero."

"Zechs? Try to talk to Heero?" Quatre's face grew serious. "You're kidding." The heir to the Winner fortune drummed his fingers against his desktop, a frown creasing his forehead, "I have a few matters to take care of first, but I'll get in touch with Duo and Hilde. They're on the L2 colony, and Wufei and Sally are at the Preventor's main office, of course. Trowa and Cathy are visiting me, anyway and…"

"And Heero?" Dorothy prodded hopefully, but Quatre shook his head.

"I haven't had any contact with him ever since the Barton incident," He admitted, "Heero just took off and left." Noting Dorothy's crestfallen expression, he added, "But I'll ask Duo. If anyone knows, it'll be him." Dorothy nodded and smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

He laughed again, his rich baritone filling the room without seeming overly loud. His face, while having lost the child-like roundness that characterized his previous years, had not lost it's surprising innocence and good humor. His eyes still snapped a beautiful blue, as if someone had decided to add the sky into the mixture. Dorothy wondered privately if he had ever found out about her infatuation with him…probably not. She was not known for her sentimentality, more for her brash independence if anything. But after all these years, she still felt an attraction to this young man who was the very antithesis of what she represented: compassion to her indifference, pure joy to her cynicism "You're very welcome, Dorothy. But no sabers this time, okay?" Dorothy's silver voice joined his in perfect harmony, as high as his was low.

"Of course, Quatre. Of course."

***

"Oujisan!" Releena looked around in surprise, and this time, a real smile touched her lips, inducing a rare sparkle into her eyes as she saw a group of familiar faces heading towards her.

"Duo! Quatre! Trowa!" She laughed as Wufei scowled, tugging on his tux in mild exasperation, "Wufei. How are you all?"

Duo, being Duo, grinned rakishly and hugged the young foreign minister, the ever present twinkle of mischief present in his light violet eyes, "Hello, oujisan. You look like hell." Hilde swatted him across the head, sighing in exasperation, but Releena merely laughed, returning the embrace.

"That bad, is it?"

"No really, you're looking lovely, Releena," Hilde said shoving Duo away for her own hug, "What was it, four years ago when we were playing espionage aboard Libra? Or I was playing espionage," She corrected, ignoring Duo as he complained over his mussed up hair, "You were yelling in annoyance and Zechs." Laughter rose in the group, as Releena groaned, putting a hand theatrically on her forehead.

"You're never going to let me live it down, are you?"

Duo grinned, "Um…noooooo. You see, according to what Hilde here said, you were crossing your arms like this," He crossed his arms, "looking like this," He pulled a comically annoyed expression on his face, "tapping your feet like this," He started tapping his foot rapidly on the marble floor, "And calmly yelling at Zechs about his perfidy against the PeaceCraft name…right in front of his men." He went back to his normal posture, watching with satisfaction as Releena's pale face started to glow with mirth, "So… am I right?"

"Quiet Maxwell," Wufei growled, still adjusting his tux in annoyance, "Now I know why I never bothered to contact you all this time. Your endless chatter!"

Releena hid a smile, diplomatically asking, "How is life as a Preventor, Wufei?"

Wufei threw an exasperated glare at his partner, who was not bothering to hide the wide grin that went across her features, "It is very good, except this _onna_ decided that as a Preventor, I absolutely needed to learn of the diplomatic dealings that went on in court."

Sally draped an arm across the oriental man, winking, "Well now, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Foreign Minister Dorlain!" Someone called and Releena looked up, a flash of weariness appearing on her face before she schooled it into one of polite attentiveness.

"I'm sorry," She glanced at her friends, "It seems that I am needed, right now." She walked towards the circle of visiting dignitaries, nodding regally as they drew her into their melee, barraging her with different questions, opinions, and some not so friendly 'suggestions'. 

"They're really chewing her out, aren't they?" Duo asked, smoothing back his hair as he watched Releena's composed, calm answers to the different problems that were being presented to her. Her look of strain and quiet loneliness that had been lifted briefly settled over her features again, although only those that knew her well could see it.

"Yes," Dorothy said quietly, "This isn't the first time either. She had a meeting in the morning, an interview right after, wrote a speech and reviewed a stack of papers for the Board. I don't think she ate today." Quatre looked at Dorothy, then took her hand and smiled gently.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that she'll be okay."

***

Releena stood by the podium, waiting for her name to be announced as Noin stood by her side, Milliardo by her other. Her brother laid a reassuring hand on her back and she looked wanly up at him. Funny, her eyes were getting a little blurry and her legs were having a hard time supporting her...

"Releena, I want to say that I'm so proud of you," He whispered softly, giving her a reassuring squeeze although his lips did not move and he was still staring emotionlessly into the crowd. "And I know Father would have been very, very proud as well."

Releena smiled at her older brother just as applause roared for her in the crowd, "Thank you," she whispered, stepping onto the podium, regarding the crowd. She pasted a fake smile on her face, waiting until they calmed down. "Thank you everyone! And welcome to the third annual WinterFest Ball in celebration of our renewed diplomatic relations with the colonies!" Cameras flashed in her face, making her dizzy, although she tried to stay standing straight, "Only a few years ago, the EarthSphere was pitted against the citizens of the colonies. Bloody battles ensued, destroying international ties with the colonists."

Something was wrong. Releena gasped slightly for breath, still smiling, but there was a pain in her chest that wouldn't go away…"But in these battles, we learned a great lesson, a lesson that served as a springboard for the peace that we enjoy today."

Her legs were growing weak, but she clung stubbornly to the podium, struggling with every word that came out of her mouth, "Now…we…need to-". Suddenly, the floor rushed up to meet her with abrupt speed, and she wondered weakly what kind of chaos she had just caused before darkness enveloped her in its silky folds… 

Author's note: thank u for reviewing my first story. *sniff* you made me very happy. Here's the second part. Please, r&r.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: don't belong to me, yadda yadda…okay on with the story.

Note: Okay, someone told me that Peacecraft doesn't have a capital C for craft. K, I feel stupid so…Sorry! Gomen ne! Je suis desolee! I'll make sure not to do that in the future. ^_^ okay, on with the story, for real! Enjoy!

The doctor quietly closed the door, turning to face ten anxiously awaiting people and a host of reporters and frantically hovering ambassadors in the next room. He shook his head. "She's sleeping, for now. She's been under a lot of strain from her constant work, and that strained her heart as well. The only thing that surprises me is this didn't happen before." He didn't see the pain in Milliardo's eyes as he put away his stethoscope, but Noin did, and took his hands gently in hers, whispering softly in his ear.

"So…what should we do?" Hilde asked, enfolded in Duo's arms. 

"I suggest that you give her a few weeks, if not a full _month_ of bed rest. That means none of them," He gestured towards the milling crowd, "and no paperwork or meetings or conferences. I mean strictly relaxation." He smiled thinly, "Any more of this, and you might lose her."

Quatre nodded, his mind thinking rapidly ahead, "We could make her take a vacation and send her to one of my resorts. She'll be able to relax and not worry about the outside world, for a while at least." 

The others nodded and Duo grinned weakly, attempting a joke, "Well…at least that means that we all get a break from our dull, monotonous lives, huh?" Hilde sniffled once, then swatted him over the head.

"Duo, we're doing this for Releena. I'll call into work tomorrow and tell the boss that we need a month's vacation. Can you guys get away too?" 

Trowa and Catherine glanced at each other, silent communication springing up familiarly between them before Cathy answered, "I'll call the manager and see what he says. I don't think we have a problem though. Shows have been pretty lean this year, anyway."

Sally tugged on Wufei's short hair in a warning to shut up, "Yeah, we can definitely get away. After all, one of the Preventor's main jobs is to _protect Releena_, right Wufei?" Wufei glared murderously at Sally. He did not _want_ to spend the next month in some vacation resort, pampering to a princess. Especially if Maxwell was there with his incessant chattering and talking. 

But a single glance at his partner made him growl, or more accurately, choke, "No. there is no problem." Duo predictably choked himself, but on a laugh, at Wufei's begrudging expression as he folded his arms and gave generally everyone an 'omae o korosu' glare. "Maxwell, shut up." Wufei snapped peevishly, which made Duo laugh harder, clutching himself around the stomach and almost crushing Hilde, whom he had been hugging. 

Quatre nodded and turned back to the doctor, carefully keeping his own smile hidden from the American jokester. "Then it's settled. Can…we see her?"

The physician hesitated, then nodded slightly, "But don't disturb her. She's resting. Mr. Peacecraft, can I speak with you for a moment?"

The others entered except for Noin and Zechs, who stood outside the door, wanting to go in, but inevitably detained by the doctor. His face lined with anxiety that the doctor had not let the others see, he looked up at Milliardo, his eyes worried. "Mr. Milliardo, I've been a physician to this family for many years now, so I feel that I can speak freely." Zechs nodded, so he continued, "The strain, the pressure, has been causing Ms. Releena to become fragile and weak of health…but I suspect that this is not the only reason."

"What?" Noin cried softly, "What do you mean, doctor? I know she's been sick for a while, but-"

"If you believe in psychosomatic diseases, that's part of the problem that I see."

"Psycho-what?" Zechs closed his eyes and Noin held him tighter, head against his chest as she asked the doctor. 

"Psychosomatic. Her feelings, her…internal emotions, are surfacing and manifesting themselves in her physical symptoms: listlessness, strain, unhappiness, a loss of appetite and so forth. Can you think of any reason she should be feeling this way?"

Husband and wife glanced at each, understanding dawning in their eyes, "Heero…"

***

"Hey oujisan," Duo smiled at the figure on the bed, brushing back his long bangs, "Didn't think my jokes were _that_ bad."

"They are _always_ that bad, Maxwell," Wufei grumbled sitting in one of the bedside chairs. A small rasping laugh emerged from the small bundle of blankets.

"I'm sorry to trouble you like this…"

"Don't be absurd, Miss Releena," Dorothy said in her no nonsense voice, hands on hips as she regarded the other girl quietly, masking her worry with her usual icy demeanor, "Becoming sick was no fault of yours except that you didn't delegate your responsibility. I _told_ you this would happen." Despite her caustic words, Dorothy knelt by the bed carefully dabbing Releena's forehead with a cold cloth. She tried to ignore how every breath seemed to gasp from Releena's chest and shake the rest of her body like wind would shake a leaf. _She wasn't like this during the war_ Dorothy thought, biting her lips from saying anything. _It's like we're losing her already…_

Quatre knelt by Dorothy as well, smiling in his quietly reassuring way, "Don't worry, Miss Releena. Tomorrow, we're all going to Manama for a small vacation. The doctor says that it's one that should be long overdue…something that should have been taken a long time ago."

"Manama?" She stirred weakly, "I can't go to Manama. I have an advisory meeting tomorrow, not to mention the-"

"Miss Releena, you are going to Bahrain, and that is that!" Dorothy said firmly, "And I'm cutting all the phone lines to the building if I have to. And you, are going to _relax_!" Releena looked startled at Dorothy, who was covering her up more tightly. Although there was an expression of almost disgust on her face, her pale blue eyes were wide and upset beneath her grey brows. Her lips had a pinched look to them and she glared at Releena, standing up.

Releena smiled weakly, "At least let me _pack_ Dorothy."

Dorothy snorted, tossing her long blond hair, "I _know_ what you wear, Miss Releena. I see you every day, remember? Besides, knowing you, you'll put your cell phone or laptop in the baggage just in case." To the others' amusement, Releena blushed guiltily. They immediately concluded that she probably would and glared at her. She shrank back into her bed, a small smile playing around her lips as she conceded to the inevitable.

"Okay. I'll go to sleep and I'll go to Manama," Releena yielded, sighing as she snuggled back into bed, her heavy eyelids closing. For a moment, she felt cherished, loved, not for what she represented, but for who she was. It was a beautiful feeling that had been missing for a long time, she realized as she felt someone tuck the teddy bear in her arms, but she had friends, and that was all that mattered. Now, there was only one thing that would make her very, truly happy again…

***

"A report just in from the Foreign Embassy! Vice foreign minister Releena Dorlain has just suffered from a sudden illness. There is no official report as of yet on what is going on behind closed doors or even what _caused_ this sudden bout of illness. The only thing that has been released to the general public is that she has elected to take a one month leave of office on terms of failing health. More on the story at seven! Now-"

The television flicked out, plunging the room into gloomy darkness except for a single light that glowed at the far corner. Despite its dismal appearance, the room was meticulously neat, with only a laptop, a desk, and a sofa, to keep it from being totally austure in appearance. The figure on the sofa sighed, pulling out a picture of a beautiful, vibrant girl with cheerful blue eyes and an open smile. A finger traced her lips softly and he sighed softly, "Releena…"

Author's note: okay, I'm typing as fast as I can people! Only reason I'm submitting so many today is because I've got this bad case of the wonderful influenza virus that is keeping me home, sick, but not in bed…maybe that's why my temperature's rising…Okay, anyway, here's the third part, and I'm getting to the romance, really!! I'm sorry!!! r&r would greatly be appreciated!


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclamer: Don't belong to me, never will…yeah, yeah, rub it in. K' fourth part in! I probably won't be doing so many from now on because of school. Sorry. I'll try to write as often as I can, okay? Luv y'all. -your normal everyday psychopath. :P

The group sat in a circle, listening as Lucrezia explained the bare facts of the matter, "So that's it. Due to her psychological state, Releena's physical traits are only a mirror of what she feels inside: her loneliness, her pain, her stress, and the only way she can actually be, 'cured' per say, is if we find a certain pilot. " She finished, looking around her with a small smile on her face. Some of the teens were totally lost however. Wufei just glared at Noin in confusion while Duo scratched his head, trying to figure it out. Noin sighed and leaned against Zechs' shoulder, smiling as she felt her husband put an arm around her. "She need's Heero, guys," She clarified, "She's becoming sick because she misses him."

Hilde sighed softly in a mixture of contentment and sadness, "That's so sweet, Lu…But judging from what I've been told of Heero," She glanced at Duo, who only grinned, "he's not going to be easy to find, if he doesn't want to be found. And besides, we're actually assuming that Heero _wants_ to come back to Releena. I mean, if he loved her…or even _liked_ her, don't you think that he would come back just to see her? Make sure she's okay?"

She glanced at her friends, who shrugged uneasily, avoiding her eyes, except for Trowa. Calmly, he gazed back at her, and answered quietly, "Heero is a soldier and he has always been watching out for her, whether she knows it or not."

"You think he knows that she's been hurt, Mr. Barton?" Dorothy asked intently, brushing a loose lock of hair from her face, "Why hasn't he contacted any of us yet to find out more information?"

Duo snickered, rocking back on his heels as he tossed of a devilish grin, "You think Heero really needs to contact _anyone_ to get _any_ information on _anything,_ blondie?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, not that she had to. Hilde swatted Duo again, exclaiming in annoyed exasperation at the talkative pilot.

"Just get to the point, idiot."

"Okay! Sheesh. What I'm trying to say is we are talking about a hacker, not just any hacker, but one that's been trained to hack into _anything_. He probably knew about what happened to Releena, what caused her collapse, and the trip tomorrow before the _paparazzi _did." Duo shrugged, "Now, if he's gonna do anything about it…"

Quatre looked up slowly from his twisting hands, his face full of compassionate sympathy as he glanced towards Releena's door, "Even if Heero doesn't want to come, I think we should get him to at least _see_ her, see what he's doing to her. What he's doing…isn't right. He _knows_ she loves him, but he isn't doing anything about it…not refuting it, but not accepting it. He might not know she's taking it so hard…but still…" Quatre stammered to a halt, flushing a little as he looked back down again. He felt warm hands on his shoulders and glanced at Trowa, startled.

Trowa smiled softly at the blonde-haired pilot. Even though there were rumors that Trowa and Quatre were going out, it really wasn't the case. They simply had a very close bond with one another because what Trowa felt on the inside, Quatre expressed with his mobile emotions. When Trowa's past and his training wouldn't permit him to reveal what was under the emotionless façade he carried, Quatre was always there to mirror what he felt; put it into words, into expressions. So because of that, Quatre was one of very few people who truly understood him. "You're right, Quatre." He agreed softly, and Quatre smiled back soberly.

"So," Dorothy jumped in, a hard glint that usually only appeared when she was fighting appearing in her eyes, "Where do we start looking?"

"Whoa, track down Heero? Mr. Death-glare Yuy?" Duo shook his head, "Next to impossible." The room glared heatedly at him and he grinned uneasily, "…but _not_ impossible, right?" Hilde raised her hand threateningly and he ducked, "Okay, okay! Sheesh Hilde! What do you take me for? A human punching bag??"

Wufei smirked slightly, but otherwise didn't say anything.

Zechs spoke up for the first time, his eyes weary and unhappy as he stood up, "The guests will wish to know what happened. I'll give them enough news to satisfy their appetites while you think of a way to find that-" He caught himself just in time and just shook his head, his bangs falling against his face to mask his expression, "Just find him." He turned on a heel and with an apologetic glance, Noin followed him outside.

"Duo, has he sent you any emails, messages, anything?" Quatre asked, and Duo scratched his head. 

"Well, there is one letter he sent…right after the war. But nothing after that." 

"One letter hmmm?" Dorothy asked purposefully, her eyes narrowing into glittering slits, "We'll just have to start from there…"

***

"Zechs…Zechs!" Lucrezia caught up with him, hugging him tightly around the waist from the back, "Please don't push me away like this," She whispered, her face resting on his shoulder blades. He stiffened, but just as quickly sighed, slumping a little in defeat even though there was no outward sign of it.

"Noin…"

"Zechs, you can't keep on blaming yourself for what happened to Releena," Noin caught her husband's face in her hand, looking him straight in the eye, begging him to listen, "She wouldn't want you to. _I_ don't want you to. The path Releena chose…she chose because she _wanted_ to. Zechs, if she wanted, don't you think she could have walked away, washed her hands of the whole mess, after a good solid peace had been established two years ago? She didn't because no matter how sick it makes her, how much stress it causes her, she _loves_ it, and she loves the people she strives to protect."

Zechs put his arms around his wife. While others could only see anger in his expression, Lu was different, she was always there, always alert to every new nuance of expression that entered his face. For the first time, he wondered if that might not be such a good thing. "She's so innocent. All she knows is how to protect other people, never herself."

"So we'll _find_ her protector," Noin answered insistently, "Heero loves her. I know it, just like I know that you love me too. Even when you left to join the White Fang, I knew, I always knew that you would be here for me…that you loved me. _Always_."

Zechs looked down at her sincere, tender face and smiled despite himself. "You think Yuy's going to do the trick, huh?"

Noin smiled back, brushing platinum-blonde bangs out of his face, which immediately fell back anyway, "I _know_ Heero loves her, and I know Releena loves him. All Heero has to do is admit it."

"And if he doesn't?"

Noin shrugged, "Then Releena will have a clear answer and she'll be hurt, I won't deny that, but she'll be able to move on with her life, find someone else that she can love, that reciprocates her feelings." Noin smiled slightly, her eyes faraway and dreamy, "And then, she'll get married, have kids…and…"

"Need I remind you that my _younger sister_ is only nineteen?" Zechs asked, but there was no heat in his voice and he even smiled a bit, although Noin had to look very closely to make sure. "What did I do to deserve you, Lu?"

She laughed, hugging him, "You don't. But I love you anyway."

Milliardo smiled tenderly, "And I love you too…" Before he could say anything else, there was a banging and snapping up in surprise, the couple glanced at the almost opaque glass door where a reporter was pointing frantically to his mike and a pad of paper, almost yelling through the door to get the first story. Noin smothered a giggle and glanced back up at Zechs, who was wearing his customary black scowl, his pale blue eyes snapping with annoyance.

"Damn paparazzi." He muttered, walking purposefully towards the door with the air of a man resigned to his fate. Noin laughed and caught his arm, and together, they stepped into the reception area, cameras bulbs and yelling assaulting their senses.

***

Quatre couldn't sleep. He wanted to check up on Releena, but the nurse at the door had given him a cool glare that had said if-you-want-to-wake-her-up-at-twelve-o-clock-in-the-middle-of-the-night-you-can-just-forget-it-mister-not-on-my-shift. She was the kind of nurse that made you think of protective mothers hawks hovering over their chicks, mantling in an outrage at the panther that dared threaten them. Smiling a bit, he had backed off, politely thanking the nurse for her time before continuing down the hall.

Suddenly, he stopped, listening closely. What was that? He leaned his ear against the wall and was startled to hear the tapping of computer keys. _At this late?_ He thought incredulously and knocked on the door. The tapping immediately stopped before Dorothy's voice called, "Please come in." _Dorothy_. Quatre smiled in wry amusement. Now there was a woman just full of contradictions. She was a fierce opponent, yet she wouldn't hesitate to admit to almost complete strangers that she was lonely when she was aboard Libra. She was outgoing, independent in every way, yet at the same time, she was shy, introverted, a private kind of person.

__

I wonder what she thinks about me He thought, then shook his head at his own fancy. _Probably thinks I'm just another spoiled pacifist with no courage at all_. He sighed. He would have definitely loved to get to know her better, but after their initial meeting, she had reverted back to cordial friendliness, nothing more. It was too bad, really...

"Well?" Her voice, a little sharp with annoyance interrupted his reverie and he let himself into the room, smiling sheepishly as she started in surprise.

"Quatre? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Um…I couldn't" He admitted, "and the nurse." Dorothy's exasperated look told him that she had gotten the exact same send of he had. He laughed a little, not noticing when she flushed, turning back to her monitor. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the former pilot of Zero."

Quatre looked at her in surprise, "I thought that we were going to wait and do that tomorrow."

Dorothy shook her head, eyes still glued to the computer screen. "Mr. Yuy needs to get here as soon as possible, right? So I'll just speed this up a little."

"That's what I've been meaning to ask you Dorothy," Quatre said hesitantly, "_Why_ are you interested in Ms. Releena's health so much? Before…" There his voice faltered, but Dorothy caught the implication anyway, her mouth twisting in a cynical smile. _So he thinks I haven't changed, does he_ She thought, trying to ignore the gut-wrenching pain she felt_ Well what did you expect, Dorothy Catalonia? You stabbed him with a saber, for God's sake!_

Dorothy smiled hardly, her eyes glittering like diamonds. "Quatre, when people see me, they see a cold, heartless bitch that doesn't care about anyone but herself. Maybe they're right, maybe I am cold hearted, maybe I'm even a bitch. But I'd _never_ leave Miss Releena alone like that." She turned back to the computer, typing quickly as numbers and coordinates flashed on the screen, "I probably owe more to Miss Releena than I do to anyone else." _Except you, _she added mentally, still not looking at him, "After the war, they thought I was a traitor, a spy. It was Miss Releena that gave me a chance, installed me in her own household." Dorothy laughed, a little brokenly, "Do you know how many times I could have killed her? During those first few months how _much_…" She shook her head, her eyes hardening as she once again put on her tough exterior, "Anyway, Mr. Winner. Suffice to say that I _will_ find the pilot of Zero and I _will_ bring him back to Earth, bound and gagged if need be!"

Author's note: Okay, when I asked someone to read this for me, she told me that I was implying that I was against Yaoi, I'm not. Really. But I'm just making Trowa and Quatre have a more platonic relationship than anything here, okay? So if anyone really takes offence at this, tell me and I'll try to manipulate the wording better next time, but please don't be angry. Oh, by the way, I want to give special thanks to my readers because you really make me feel warm and fuzzy inside when you write a review. Thank you so much! :P


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing, but neither do you, so there. ^_^

I know I said I wouldn't write anymore 'til next week, but I just couldn't help myself. Hee hee. It's rather short…but this is it! I have homework! Aurgh!! Ah, who am I kidding. I'll make time. Enjoy, readers o' mine!

Releena stepped on off the plane, smiling a trifle breathlessly as she looked around. The hazy heat of midday had turned the desert sands into a brilliant collage of gold on dun. Palm trees swayed idly in a small oasis, the slight breeze a welcome change from the stifling, hot interior of the plane. Bright pink flamingos screeched loudly at each other, flocking and splashing in the water like children and Relena laughed, a touch of color flushing her cheeks. With the heat waves blurring the picture before her, they almost looked like her pink limo. Without the wheels, of course.

Quatre was watching her closely, and smiled, secretly pleased, as he called the others off the plane. He smiled, waving as he and Dorothy slipped back inside. "Don't worry about a thing, Miss Releena! We'll handle everything!"

Releena turned to them, the diplomat in her still cringing as she called back, "Dorothy, are you sure you can handle that advisory meeting with the Board? I can-"

Dorothy merely laughed, "Don't worry, Miss Relena! I've heard all your wonderful speeches before and I know exactly what to say. I'll emphasize on the peace in intercolonial relationships, bring up a few battles, commiserating over the lives lost, but pointing out that they have led us to where we are today. Then I'll conclude on a positive note on the future. Isn't that what I should do, Miss Releena?"

The Vice-Foreign minister smiled helplessly at the basic summary, "Yes, Dorothy, that's perfect. Thank you."

"I assure you, Miss Releena, Mr. Winner and I will be able to take care of everything! Just relax and get well!" The two blondes disappeared back into the cabin and soon, the plane pointed its nose to the sky, taking off with a roar of the engines. Releena sighed, shielding her eyes as she watched her last thread to the political court being severed in the form of a leaving jet.

"I hope I didn't forget to tell them anything," She murmured quietly, her blue eyes wide and anxious, "The board meeting, the delegation from the West, the…eek!" Suddenly, ice-cold water was dumped over her head, and she sputtered, pushing back her stringy gold blonde hair as she whirled to face her attacker. Duo grinned devilishly, an empty pail swinging lightly from his fingers as he regarded her slyly. Hilde stopped a few meters away, her face expressing horror, then reluctant hilarity as Releena just stood there, stunned, looking for all the world like a beached fish.

"Hmm…nothing like a water fight to start off a vacation, eh, oujisan?" Duo smirked and Hilde went up to him, punching him lightly on the arm, then leaned against that same arm as she struggled to control herself.

"Idiot." She choked, tears of mirth streaming down her face, "Grow…*chuckle*…grow up…hee hee…Duo!" Using Hilde as a distraction, Releena grabbed the pail from him and slammed it over his head, laughing freely for the first time in many years.

"Hey!"

"Omae o korosu, Duo!" She yelled, stumbling slightly as her soft slippers caught in the fine grains of sand, lurching unsteadily after him.

"Where'd a pretty girl like you learn to talk like that?" Duo demanded cheerfully, dodging Releena's threatening pail with a silly grin on his face. "Not that you can actually back up your threat…" The three teenagers laughed as the Hilde and Releena chased a yelling Duo back to the main house where the others were waiting for them, acting like the children they never were, children they were never allowed to be…

***

Quatre glanced at Dorothy, smiling slightly as he asked, "We aren't going to go to the Board meeting, are we, Miss Catalonia?"

"No, Mr. Winner, we are not." Dorothy answered, managing to keep a straight face as she sipped a little mineral water from her glass. "The Board has *ahem* conveniently postponed their meeting date until two weeks in the future."

"Oh? And the delegation from the west?"

Dorothy's lips twitched slightly, "For some strange reason, the head representative has suddenly developed a strong case of pneumonia. Unfortunately, they will not be able to send another delegation until a much-postponed date. Why the interrogation, Mr. Winner? Don't you trust my judgement?" Quatre couldn't control himself as he laughed, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. 

"Of course, Miss Catalonia. Of course." Dorothy allowed a grin to slip into her normally controlled features as well, barely able to prevent her own laughter from joining his.

An easy friendship settled between them as Quatre raised a platinum blonde brow, "So…might I ask where we are going?"

Dorothy smiled slyly, looking pleased with herself as she assumed control of the plane, guiding it expertly to the next way station where a shuttle 'just happened' to be waiting. Purely by incidence, of course. "Why colony L2., quarter five, of course. An important man is waiting there that Miss Releena simply _must_ meet."

"All ready?" Quatre slipped out of the game they were playing, "How did you-"

Dorothy's cat-in-cream smile got wider, "Heero Yuy isn't the _only_ hacker in these parts, Mr. Winner."

"Hmmm. I see…"

***

Heero glared at his laptop with cold anger, seriously trying to decide whether or not to vent his frustration on it by shooting it to pieces. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes wearily, slumping into the couch with a sigh full of pain and frustration. The small wallet sized photo still in his hand as it had been every minute since he had heard of Releena's collapse and the edges were getting a little worn. _What happened to you?_ He asked the girl in the picture. _You were supposed to grow up, be happy…_

A recent camera shot that had aired on the television flashed through his mind and he groaned, dragging his finger through his spiky hair as if trying to drag the memory out of his mind as well. She had grown beautiful, her innocence giving way to a more serious wisdom. Poised and gracious in every way, her brilliant smile had almost made him forget how very thin she was now…almost. Yes, she was much thinner, dangerously so, in fact, her heart shaped face thin and worn, her eyes losing its vivacious sparkle. She looked tired, not of only being the world's representative, but of the world in general, the world and its problems, its sorrows, all piling on her thin shoulders.

__

I didn't fight just for you to become that! He thought savagely, unconsciously clenching his fist. _I fought for your ideals, your beliefs…I wanted you to be happy, damn it. _The expression on his face didn't change from the quiet, thoughtful expression that had been drilled into him, but his eyes reflected the dangerous anger that was working through his system.

__

If you want her to be happy…you should see her Heero, see how she's doing…

Heero immediately brushed that idea away. _She doesn't need me. I'm a part of her past that she needs to forget. _

Why?

__

She needs to be with people that don't have the blood of thousands on his hands. I'm a soldier, she's a diplomat. It wouldn't work…and I'm talking to myself. Heero sighed in disgust, standing up again restlessly. 

"I haven't seen you for three years Releena," He said aloud, "You will _stop haunting me!_" But…actually he had. For every day that she had walked from the streets to her limo, he had been watching her, protecting her like a silent Angel. For every night she had cried in her pillow, he knew. He knew her probably better than she did herself; what made her smile, what made her sad, when she was happy, when her smile was one forced for the camera. He knew when she had sat talking all night at an ambassador's suit, urging him to sign a treaty of peace with the colonies, when anti-peace hostility factions had tried to break the barricades that protected her as she spoke to the citizens of Earth. 

Resolutely, he stood up, refusing to look at the TV that just begged to be turned on. He knew that if he did, he would only see her and he would want to go to her again…which was absolutely _out of the question!_

He was so preoccupied that he almost didn't hear the quiet murmur of voices at his door or the slight scratch of a lockpick. Unholstering his gun, he bounded silently out the back window, going around the building with quiet, catlike stealth.

"We really shouldn't do this…"

"Oh hush. Think about Miss Re-" A gun suddenly clicked ominously and the two intruders spun around hastily, the guy looking uncomfortably guilty, but the girl just smiled carelessly, her fingers delicately caressing the hilt of her saber that was strapped to her waist.

"Hello Mr. Yuy. So…this is where you've been hiding yourself all this time." 

Author's note: Yay! We finally meet Heero! Finally! After 5 episodes of writing! Yay! Okay, if you write a review, can you tell me one thing? Are these characters getting way off their usual behavior, or is it just me? r&r is always appreciated, dear my readers. May you write that you have enjoyed this little fic o' mine, and if you didn't tell me why, how I can improve, and anything else you want. And flames *****sweatdrop* uh…okay, if you want...I'm partial to fires. But you'd better have a really good reason :P! Luv y'all, have a nice night.


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Yes, or rather no, I do not own the Gundum Wing characters. I don't I don't I don't I don't. So what I'm saying is don't _even_ try to sue me. I have no money. I am poor. And I have no life. Other than that, enjoy the fic!

"Dorothy Catalonia." His expression didn't change by the slightest degree, not growing warmer, but not getting downright cold either. He glanced at her companion. "Quatre."

Quatre grinned warmly, a sheepish expression coming over his face as he said sincerely, "It's been way too long, Heero. You could have called you know." Disregarding the gun that was pointed straight at them, he walked forward, holding out a hand to his one time friend, "We would have liked to know how you were doing." Heero hesitated a moment, then lowered the gun, sliding his hand into Quatre's grip for a short handshake.

"You were probably wondering why we…" Dorothy glanced at Quatre, "Or rather, I, was trying to break into your house, Mr. Yuy." Heero didn't nod, just turned his eyes to the tall blonde girl, an eyebrow raised. "Well, Mr. Milliardo has sent us to bring you back to Earth."

Heero stiffened. "I'm not interested." He unlocked the front door, ignoring Dorothy as she followed him inside, trailed by Quatre.

"Please, Mr. Yuy. If you would listen for five minutes…"

"No."

"What I mean is-" Suddenly Heero whirled around with classic grace, his pistol aimed straight for Dorothy's forehead.

"Mission," He emphasized, "_denied_."

Dorothy glared coolly back at him, disregarding the gun, waving Quatre's help away. "Really now, Mr. Yuy. Must we get nasty? You _will_ listen to what I have to say, even if you are pointing that gun at me. You see, I happen to be here regarding Miss Releena, and I _refuse_ to be denied."

Heero's hand wavered and dropped to his side, "Five minutes."

Dorothy flashed a smile, tossing her blonde hair, "Very good, Mr. Yuy. Quatre, are you timing?" Quatre nodded with a sigh and Dorothy began, "You see, according to the physician that attended to Miss Releena on the night of her collapse, she has a psychosomatic disease, meaning, whatever she's feeling emotionally affects her physically. Not surprising really, since she's such an empath. Therefore, if she is sad or depressed, she will become ill more easily. Now, the other pilots and others of our mutual acquaintances have come to the not so startling conclusion, that she is sick because she is lonely, and she is lonely because there is no significant other in her life." Dorothy tilted her head, "Now that's where _you_ come in, Mr. Yuy. You see, Miss Releena still misses you after three years of non-correspondence. Mr. Milliardo says she still cries over you when no one is looking. Therefore, if she see's you, it is the logical conclusion that she might become well, sooner, and the EarthSphere alliance and the colonies need her to become well as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

Heero nodded, his eyes hard, "Yes I heard, no I am not going back to Earth."

Dorothy's face froze before she said calmly, "I see. Quatre, how much longer do I have?"

Quatre glanced at his watch, "Two minutes and a half."

Dorothy nodded, "Forgive me, Mr. Yuy." Suddenly her hand lashed out, smacking him across the face with a harsh crack. Heero didn't fall (big surprise) but he stood there, a little stunned at the unusual action of the girl…or mayabe not so unusual considering it was _her_. As he started to advance on her, his eyes glinting dangerously, Dorothy held up on finger, "No, no, Mr. Yuy, I still have," She glanced at Quatre's watch, "Two minutes and fifteen seconds left. Compose yourself to listen, if you will." Suddenly, the façade was gone, and in its place was an expression of unguarded frustration, "I have been more than patient with you. Let me make it clearer, _Miss Releena is dying_ Heero Yuy. She is sick, she is overworked, and she is stressed to the breaking point. The doctor has prescribed one month's bed rest, _one_ month, and then she must go back to working and slaving in committee rooms and papers. And do you know why," She asked bitterly, "She is doing this?"

Heero reluctantly shook his head, so Dorothy continued, "She is doing this to herself because _she does not want you to fight anymore!_" Ignoring Heero's stunned expression, she continued heatedly, "After the Barton incident, when you said that you did not want to kill again, she took your words at face value and she has made _sure_ that you would not need to fight by ensuring there are no more wars left to fight _in_. No war, no death," Dorothy said sardonically, "She has been slaving three _years_ to your memory and you have not even thanked her, contacted her, or even sent her a _damn_ card on her birthday!" Dorothy took a deep breath, lowering her voice, "Now, she is this close to dying, and you have the unmitigated gall to say_ no_ when I ask you to come see her?!"

There was a cold silence, crackling with tension, before Quatre said unesily, "Time's up, Dorothy…"

The two continued to glare at each other, before Dorothy said quietly, "I will not force you to come, Mr. Yuy, but know this much. You swore never to kill again and now, Miss Releena's life is at stake. Are you going to settle here, on your own comfortable little world and watch her die?"

***

FIVE DAYS LATER… 

"Come on oujisan." Duo teased, leading a blindfolded Releena into the room, and Heero quietly mastered an overwhelming urge to run…and take her in his arms. She was so beautiful, so thin, so innocent still, after all these years. But a smile was on her lips now, he noticed, and she had filled out a little, her face no longer having that emaciated structure that the camera had caught only a few days ago.

"Where are you taking me, Duo?" She asked, laughing faintly as Hilde, puzzled walked by her side, grew more and more bewildered by Duo's strange antics. She cocked a brow at him and he grinned, nodding towards the window. Hilde's jaw dropped open and a squeak skipped past her lips.

"Oh my god…."

"What is it, Hilde?" Releena asked, preparing to take the blindfold off.

"Oh! Um…Nothing! It was only a…a….a…." She glanced helplessly at Duo for help, who mouthed 'an ugly clown' at her, "an ugly clown! Wait a moment…." She glared at Duo as he doubled over in fits of laughter, choking noisily. "Duo, you are _such_ an idiot!" Hilde muttered, grabbing his braid with a yank, "Come on." She called to Releena, "I'll be right back. Just taking Duo for a nice trip to the tonsil parlor."

"Hee hee hee…wait a minute. Tonsil parlor?!"

Releena smiled and took off her blindfold, folding it into neat squares as she shook her head silently. A prickle of awareness had been nagging at her ever since she had entered the room sizzled insistently again and she smiled sadly at her own fancy. If she hadn't been certain, she would swear that Heero was in the room…She glanced up and froze, the bandana slipping through her fingers unnoticed as her eyes riveted themselves on a lone figure by the window.

A gasp of recognition whispered past her lips and she took an involuntary step forward, hand covering her mouth in shock, "H-Heero?" He hadn't changed…hadn't changed too much. She still recognized him, his ever-uncombed hair, his thin lips and strongly molded features. Years of separation had added a maturity to his cool behavior, a sense not of knowing to much for his age, but perhaps, knowing exactly enough for his age. And his eyes…they were still darker than hers, a beautiful Prussian blue with the texture of ice and satin, if that were possible…

Releena resisted the urge to pinch herself as she walked forward, eyes never ungluing from their chosen objective and she stopped a mere foot away from him, her hand brushing back the bangs that fell across his features, the silky feel almost reassuring her that this was the real thing, not some figment of her feverish imagination. She touched his lips, the crease around his eyes, the side of his face before finally clasping both her arms around his waist, silent tears starting to fall from her eyes.

__

This was not in my training! Heero thought, almost frantically, although he gave no outside indication of his emotional turmoil. He didn't know what to do, hug her, set her away? He glanced towards the doorway ands scowled when he saw Duo there, grinning like the braided maniac he was, and of course, whereever Duo was, there was Hilde. 

__

Put your arms around her Duo mouthed, pantomiming the action with exaggerated clarity, _Arms around! A-R-O-U-N-D. _Duo grabbed Hilde and carefully put his arms around her waist. _See? Around! _

Heero glared daggers at him, mouthing back _Omae o korosu, _making Duo grin wider.

"Come on babe," He whispered, grabbing Hilde's hand and racing down the hall, "I think that's our cue to leave those two alone." A door being slammed on it's hinges supported his words and Hilde and Duo grinned happily, giving each other high fives.

"Awright!"

***

Noin smiled with peaceful joy, leaning against Milliardo as they both peered into the room from the adjacent chamber that just happened to have a connecting window. "They're so sweet together, don't you think, Zechs?"

"Hmph."

"Come on Zechs," Noin prodded, laughing as he sent her a death glare that had no heat in it, "admit it. You're just as happy about this as the rest of us."

"I am her older brother, I am not _supposed _to be happy when I see my baby sister making out with an assassin!"

Noin sighed, shaking her head in exasperated amusement, "Oh Zechs…" Suddenly, Heero walked away from door towards the window and with a glare in their direction, yanked the drapes shut. Noin couldn't resist a chuckle. "Oops. Guess he spotted us."

Zechs merely growled in annoyance. "He better not be doing anything…"

"Oh they're doing something all right," Noin predicted cheerfully, "They're talking, getting to know one another, maybe Releena's hugging him…"

Zechs shook his head, "That is _not_ reassuring me, Noin."

***

Author's note: And it begins! r&r, if you will! Give me your suggestions, your criticisms, your 'I don't like you, I think your story sucks, this is way too WAFFy' s! I will read all, examine all, try to act on all reviews, and cheerfully thank those of you that _do_ write to me! Yay! They met! They're in the same room! It's a miracle! Okay…I've been eating way too much sugar…Are the characters acting like they're supposed to? 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: not mine, not mine. Yeah yeah…fine, be that way… 

Okay, one of my way cool readers "the Black Rose" made an _excellent _suggestion for this fic to keep Heero in character! Sorry Heero X Releena lovers! Suffice to say that I am going to dedicate this one to her, since it was mainly her idea anyway. *Thank you, Black Rose! Luv ya!" Okay this is gonna be one of my shorter ones just because some people want to know what happens next, but I don't really have time to write the usual _full_ chapter. Gomen ne, sorry, and all that! Well…that's it. Enjoy!

After yanking close the drapes, Heero stepped warily away, leaning against the wall with quiet coldness that Releena knew so well. "Heero?" She asked hesitantly, holding out a hand but he merely looked at her, quirking a brow.

"Releena?" He had returned to his normal, cold façade of the Perfect Soldier, unemotional, cold. But he had come back, Releena thought hopefully. That had to count for something, some emotion that showed that he cared. But as she looked up at him, she found nothing except the quiet contemplation of a stranger.

"So…Heero, where have you been all these years?" She asked awkwardly, sitting down in one of the couches as she smoothed the light blue dress around her. Avoiding his eyes, she added, "I haven't seen you for a while."

"I went back to the colonies and became a citizen of L2, getting a job as a technician that oversees the dismantling of the Mobile Dolls." There was no emotion in his voice as he recited his list of endeavors, odd jobs, and regular activities. With the cold objectivity of a automaton, he calmly talked about everything and nothing that happened until finally, his voice dwindled to silence.

Releena had long since stopped listening, electing instead to watch his face closely. Her heart froze in numb pain as she saw no change in his expression, not an ounce of warmth. When she had first saw him, she had thought that he hadn't changed much, if only she had realized to what extent she had been right. He still didn't see her as a _person_, only a figurehead, a superior, if anything, that he had to listen to. Releena wondered with weary humor if he saw her just as a substitute for Dr. J, a person that gave him missions, gave him orders, someone to respect, but not to love. 

She had once thought that if he had come back, she would be happy; she was learning how wrong she really was. If love, or even friendship only went one way, it was meaningless, only another area of vulnerability to be able to get hurt. "Releena?"

Releena snapped back to the present, startled to realize a single tear had traced it's way down her cheek to drop into the blue folds of her skirt. "Yes." She stood up quickly, walking away from him towards the door. "I apologize for taking your time Heero, but…I have one more question." She felt his gaze on the back of her neck as she rested a hand against the door knob, feeling the cool metal chill her fingers like the block of ice that sat heavily on her chest. "Why did you come here?"

There was a pause as if Heero was debating on whether to tell her the whole truth, but he answered logically, "Dorothy Catalonia and Quatre arrived at the L2 colony a standard week ago. They said that I was needed here."

"Really?" Only her years as a diplomat allowed What did Dorothy say?"

"She said that I owed you a great deal and by coming here, I would be able to pay back a portion of my debt." A stab of agony pierced through Releena's breast, and she gasped, clutching her heart in pain. Tears congealed in her eyes, and she covered her mouth to hold back a sob. Of course. His damned responsibility. What else? What else had she expected? That he would come and tell her that he loved her? That he had actually come to care for her? She was such an idiot.

This was all a plot set up to get them in one place, she realized achingly. And while she knew her friends had done this in order make her feel better, all she felt was more pain, so much… She turned towards him, eyes bright, but otherwise composed. Smiling graciously she nodded, "Of course Heero. I understand and thank you for your concern. But I am quite all right, so you needn't have come all this way just to see me." He looked at her in askance, hiis eyes asking a question that she could not answer. Nodding to him once me , she opened the door…sending five bodies sprawling into the room in a heap. Duo, Hilde, Dorothy, Quatre, and Sally all looked up at her with sheepish embarassment. (Wufei, being the stickler that he was, had refused to join and Quatre hadn't wanted to…but you know Dorothy.)

Duo laughed nervously, trying to remove Hilde's elbow from his eye. "Oujisan! Hilde here lost her one of her contacts, so uh…we were just trying to find it!" 

Dorothy sprang, or tried to spring to her feet, getting tangled in Quatre's legs and tripping to fall down the others again, "Really, Miss Releena. I can explain-"

"That's quite all right, Dorothy," Releena interrupted, keeping her smile stiffly on her face, "Heero and I are finished talking here. Now, if you would excuse me, I-I'm feeling a little tired, so I'm going to lay down for a while. Thank you all." Stepping over the mass of bodies, she walked to the end of the hall, but once she disappeared from their sight, she ran to her room, locking the door. With a sob, she threw herself on the bed to cry one last time over on blue eyed, brown-haired Japanese pilot. 

hello angsty! *hee hee* Okay, so I'm not quite sure if this is classified as angsty, but…oh well. And yes, I will accept flames just because I think that I should be fair and give people that absolutely _hate_ my work a chance to express their disgust and annoyance. It's okay! It's constructive (sort of…heh heh.) to know that some people don't like what you're doing. So…r&r, constructive criticism, _and_ flames accepted. (more of the former, less of the latter though please. Hey, I _accept _them, doesn't mean I _like_ getting them.)


	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself, but I don't want to get sued either so not mine, not mine, not mine!

Okay guys, here's more. Don't try to kill Rose, it's not nice! L She gave me an idea, I liked it, and I acted on it! And hey, stop trying to second-guess the author! *evil grin* you might give her ideas (heh heh heh. Assassination attempt? Why make it an attempt? *grin grows wider* now there's a thought. Knife, gun, or mobile suit? Hey, I've never written a deathfic before…but maybe…)! Anyway, enjoy urselves! (oh, by the way, how do you spell the kingdom Releena's from? Cinq, Sank, Sanq…I've read all of them and no one agrees…but I'll just spell it Sanq for now, okay?)

"I want to go back." Everyone looked up from breakfast as the young Vice-foreign minister stepped into the diningroom, her lips set in a firm, unyielding line. Her eyes were almost gray with exhaustion and her hands were clenched stubbornly into fists at her side. She didn't do as she usually would have done, glancing around for Heero, only stared straight at her brother.

Milliardo glanced at Noin, then rose, walking towards Releena with a slightly concerned expression on his face, "Releena, the doctor said-"

"The doctor is wrong, Milliardo, I feel fine. Now I want to get back to work as soon as possible." She managed a smile that did not reach her eyes as she looked at the worried faces of her friends. "Really, I'm quite all right. Don't worry about me. But please contact a transport for me." 

She turned around, but before she could leave, a low voice at a corner said with ominous quiet, "What are you trying to prove, Releena?"

Releena stiffened, not looking at him as she said in a pleasant voice, "Nothing, Heero. I'm ready to go home. I'm fully better, and I see no reason to keep on neglecting my duties." She turned then, putting her hands behind her back as she stared straight at him, blue eyes grave and serious. "Why, Heero? Is there any reason I should stay?" There was a heavy silence in the air as everyone watched as the two combatants squared off against one another. Tension practically sizzled between the two as Releena posed a direct question, something she had never done before. Finally, Heero shrugged, letting his eyes drop. Releena smiled sadly, "I thought not."

She walked out of the room, heels clicking on the granite tiles as she went to pack. Duo glared at the Japanese pilot, saying simply, "You blew it." For once, no one bothered to contradict him.

***

Eleven o' clock sharp: the shuttle arrived in front of Quatre's mansion.

Eleven thirty: Releena, Dorothy, Milliardo, and Lucrezia boarded the plane.

Twelve o' five: The plane lifted it's nose skywards, rocketing off the ground as it made a return trip to the Sanq Kingdom. Releena did not look back out the window.

***

SOME DAYS LATER…

The girls had decided to go inside after that jaunt in the swimming pool, leaving the five pilots staring at white clouds as they moved across the desert plains of sand as they sat quietly on the steps of the mansion. Duo repeated in a voice of numbed incredulity, "You blew it, Heero. Big time." Heero didn't answer, leaning against the wall in cool indifference. Duo continued, almost talking to himself as he added, "I don't get it. You coulda had everything. The house, the car, the babe…I mean, what more could you have asked for?" There was still no answer, and Duo glared at the taciturn pilot, "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Duo, let it go-" Quatre began, but Trowa stopped him.

"Heero needs this," He said lowly, steering the blonde inside. "Duo's probably the only one that can beat some sense into him." He glanced questioningly at Wufei, who unfolding himself from the side of the building with the sleek grace of a cat, following them inside. The double door shut behind them with a slight click but Duo barely noticed as they left, rounding on the other pilot. 

"Come on Heero, I know you can talk. I've actually heard you say something once in a while. So answer me. Or are you too chicken, you cowardly piece of-Oomph." Suddenly, Duo found a fist buried in his gut and he choked, dropping onto the sandy floor with a thud.

He grinned savagely, glaring up at Heero as he rose halfway up, "Son of a-Well fine! I owe you one for that stunt you pulled on Barton's base, you asshole!" He lunged at Heero and a cross between a catfight and some solid brawling ensued.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Duo gasped, slumping onto the warm sands with a noticeable thump. "That's enough. Shit, I haven't felt this beat up since…since the _last_ time you beat me up." He groaned, holding his midsection. "I think I cracked a rib…"

Heero sat down as well, not breathing as heavily as Duo, but heaving with exertion nonetheless. He didn't say anything, merely wiped the blood from his lips and winced slightly as he felt his right eye swelling. "Damn…"

Duo glanced warily at Heero, "We aren't going to do this on an everyday basis now you've come back, are we? I mean, I wouldn't mind, but Hilde would throw a _fit_."

Heero ignored Duo's last statement, turning to level a swollen eye on Duo's disheveled countenance, asking quietly, "Why didn't you go for it?" When Duo glanced at him in askance, he clarified, mimicking what Duo had said before, "The house, the car," He stumbled over the last part, "the babe."

Duo grinned Shinigami styled, as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head, "I already got the babe, Heero. The house? The car?" He made a dismissive gesture, "I don't need 'em. I got what matters to me, and that's all I'll ever need," Then his tilted his head devilishly, "except maybe a bumper sticker that says 'My other ride was DeathScythe.' That would be cool, don't you think?" His face turned serious again, as he regarded Heero with intense violet eyes, "All I know is that I'm happy this way. It's a long time since I've been happy, and I'm not giving it up for no reason. The God of Death is hanging up his scythe for good and you know what? I don't think I'll be missing it too much either." He walked, or rather, limped, inside, muttering about broken bones and concussions, as cursed softly.

Heero sat alone on the steps of the mansion, doing some thinking of his own. He had sworn since the beginning that protecting Releena was his mission, is only mission now. They said that he was blind, not taking what was there at its face value. He sighed grimly, wincing a little as he stood up. He wasn't fifteen anymore, and he'd had five days of serious thinking to fall back on after Releena had left. Although things like these emotions were still foreign to him, one thing remained clear. He had made a big mistake. He wasn't quite sure what repercussions that it would cost him, but he was equally certain that he wouldn't find out on the L2 colony. He sighed. He hated making mistakes. Sometimes, they were irreparable…

Author's note: Okay, that's it for now. I would write a longer note, but I'm dead tired guys. r&r please.


	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. God, I'm getting tired of repeating that…

Awright peoples, who used the blue mascara on my microprocessor?! Brown puppy eyes and _blue_ mascara?? Are you trying glue me to this keyboard? J This one took a little more time than the others to write. I noticed by the seventh story that the specifics and description were getting a little cr*ppy, so I decided to spend a little extra time on this one. Sorry, but thanx for your patience. Read on and (of course) enjoy!

The sparkling crystal chandeliers threw graceful shadows across the room, twinkling and flashing like beautiful stars against the honeyed ceiling, blanketing everything in a comforting gold on white overlay. The tablecloth was of a rich creamy linen that felt like silk on the skin as it fell in elegant folds against the floor, like the open petals of an orchid gleaming with dew from the silver threads ran through it. Silverware gleamed with dulled shine upon the tables, each of the forks on one side of the porcelain plates ranging from the largest to the smallest, the knives on the other side doing the same as well as they were neatly laid next to the spoons.

In the middle of the chamber, an impressive display of ice-carved water nymphs played in waters, the light around them refracting again and again as it passed through their translucent bodies, dancing in its frosty surface. _It's beautiful_ Releena thought wistfully, touching the sculpture lightly with her fingertips. _They look so happy, as if they don't have a care in the world…_

She turned to the artist, smiling in genuine appreciation, "It's perfect, Mr. Dummont, as usual." She said, "They look so life-like, as if they might just move at any second! You've outdone yourself. This will be the center of attention."

The artist smiled in pleasure as he put away the tools, "It was nothing," He protested, "When I heard you had selected me to construct the centerpiece, I _had_ to do my best for the woman that keeps peace amongst us, Vice-foreign minister." Releena smiled again, but sighed sadly to herself as she turned back to look at the work of art. _The woman that keeps peace. The Vice-foreign minister. Never just "Releena Dorlain" or "Releena Peacecraft" even._ She had a sudden wish to go back to the desert, be amongst friends who would not judge her for what she had done, only who she was and Heero was still…no. Not that again.

Berating herself mentally for that little piece of weakness, Releena bid a polite farewell to the artist before ascending the curved stairs, wishing that they weren't so damned _long_ as her fingers trailed against the satin veneer of varnish on rosewood railing. The floor was made of marbled granite: had the gorgeous swirling pattern of a marble piece, but the strength and durability of granite.

Halfway up the stairs she met Zechs and Noin as they were starting their descent, Noin hugging her husband closely and talking in low tones, a light contralto counterpoint to his bass grumbling. When they saw Releena, they stopped, smiling at her. Or Noin was smiling, Zechs never seemed to get that grim look off his face for very long.

"Releena! You should get dressed now. It's time for your reintroduction to society," Noin teased softly, spreading her own gown in emphasis. Unlike the current style of petticoats and ruffles, hers was a simple gown of caramel cream with the straps hanging of the side of her shoulders. Her only adornments consisted of an amber choker on black satin that lay at her neck, and, of course, her wedding ring with a small star sapphire in the middle with sparkling encrusted diamonds. 

Milliardo was dressed in a suit that matched Noin's, a broadcloth of white draped across one shoulder with the crest of the Peacecraft family pinned to it. Releena smiled, "You look wonderful."

"Zechs refused to wear a _normal_ tuxedo," Noin replied as her husband opened his mouth to respond.

"No," He corrected with a slight sardonic quirk of the mouth, "I _refused_ to look like a penguin with a red bowtie."

"You didn't _have_ to wear the bowtie!" Noin countered and Releena hastily excused herself. Seeing them together, smiling like that made her extremely happy for her brother, but the subjects of relationships still hurt to much for her to easily bear. She slipped into her dark room, flipping on the light switch as she locked the door with a slightly depressed sigh. It seemed like everyone had a relationship except for her these days, something that was partially her fault in many ways. _If I hadn't waited so long…_Releena shook her head, a mask of resolve turning her face into marble. _Well, at least after three years, I'm free. _She thought firmly, _I can meet someone else. Someone who can talk to me, see me as a person. Someone _not_ like that Perfect Soldier. _

She smiled with a hint of self-confidence mending her heart a little. _Yes. I'm sure there'll be many young men there tonight. There has to be someone that I can learn to love. I'll be fine without him._ She caught sight of the teddy bear, still sitting on her drawer, and picked it up, looking at it's raggedy appearance born of too many tears, too many implied promises that he had never seemed to fulfill.

"Heero." She said aloud, walking to her trash bin, "You had your chance. Three years has been long enough. I'm sick of you and your responsibility. You don't own me anymore." With that, she opened her hands, letting her only link with him drop amidst a pile of tissues and papers. Her smile widened, as her spirits soared, "I'm going to find someone who loves me, and I don't need you to do it." As she walked away, the bear's eyes glinted with disconsolate sadness, slumping farther into its bed of wood by-products that refused to bear up under its weight.

***

"You look wonderful Miss Releena." Dorothy smiled a trifle hesitantly as she gathered up Releena's golden locks, twisting them into a loose chignon at the back of her head.

"I feel wonderful, Dorothy." Releena smiled back into the mirror, "Tonight, I'm only going to be me. Releena Dorlain. My brother's acting as the host this night so all I'll have to do is make a tiny speech to assure everyone of my continued health. Then I'll be able to mingle with the guests."

Dorothy's eyes widened slightly, "I beg your pardon"

"It's quite simple, really, Dorothy. I'm tired of waiting around for Heero to come to his senses when it's obvious that he won't. I'm going to find someone that will make me happy." Releena turned in her seat to face her friend earnestly. "I realize that I've been moping around for three years, Dorothy. _Three_ years. I," She gestured to herself with a smile, "am not going to pine after him and feel sorry for myself until I'm old and bedridden, Dorothy. I'm going to meet some new people, regain my life back."

Dorothy stared at Releena in bewilderment before breaking into a smile as she handed a garnet necklace to the other. "That is a very good decision, Miss Releena. Honestly, I'm very glad that you've decided to make yourself happy." Her eyes twinkled slightly with mischief, she added, "In fact, Miss Releena, I know for a fact that Mr. Milliardo has invited some of our old classmates to this little get together. We can meet them again if you like."

Releena nodded, "I'd like that very much, Dorothy." Dorothy straightened out her own hair and regarded Releena with approving eyes, gazing critically at straight, proud carriage of her shoulders and the genuinely confident look on her face. The sparkle had returned to Releena's eyes, as well as a faint stain of color that touched her cheekbones and lips like a kiss from some higher deity.

"You'll knock them dead, Miss Releena."

Releena laughed, "I plan to Dorothy. I really do."

Author's note: Like it? Huh? Huh? Do ya? R&r is of course, appreciated. I should be ending this series sometime in the near future. Oh, I'm also starting another series called Jaded Innocence under the General category. It's about an OZ soldier's view on the pilots. Please read it! 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: not mine.

Okay, people, I'm trying my best here! *tired glance* To those of you that think I've dragged this angst thing out way too long, gomen ne. This is my first romance fic and I'm not quite sure how romance fics are traditionally written. I'll do better in the future.

__

There. Her laugh rang like silver bell chimes, drawing him to her in a second. She was beautiful in her finery, garnets flashing at her throat like crystal fire. Long evening gloves enfolded her delicate hands and as she twirled a glass of champagne in her fingers, surrounded by a group of people that was about her age. She flashed a smile at a dark-haired teenager, touching his arm lightly with her fingertips, and he could almost feel a growl of jealousy rise in his chest.

That stopped him short and Persian blue eyes blinked in mocking surprise. _Jealousy? Since when did I feel jealous because of her?_

__

Duh, Yuy. Maybe since you found out you were in love with her? That voice again. This time, however, Heero decided to try to reason this out with himself, even though it seemed he was going mad in the process…and why did his conscience have to sound like Duo??

__

I'm in love with her?! Since when?

Damn, you are SO dense! Since Libra, bakayaroo! His inner voice took on Duo's intonations and Heero could almost see the flashing of violet eyes, as Duo grinned crookedly, "I've got everything I want Heero…that's all that matters." 

__

Do I want her then?

He didn't realize he had spoken aloud until a sardonic voice said almost in his ear, "Correction, Perfect Soldier, the question should be if _she_ still wants _you_." Heero tensed, glancing behind him at the shadowy figure of Milliardo Peacecraft with unemotional eyes.

"Zechs."

"What are you doing here, Yuy?" Milliardo's voice was soft and implacable. His arms were clenched tightly at his sides as he regarded the slender Gundam pilot with quiet hostility.

Heero countered, "How did you see me?"

Milliardo's mouth thinned derisively as he said smoothly, "Come on, Yuy. A dark shadow slips past the guards and is coincidentally skulking around Releena? Who else could it have been?" His eyes hardened noticeably, going from cold to downright freezing. "Leave, Heero."

Heero glared coolly back, unfazed as he answered softly, "I need to talk with her."

"_My_ guess is that you've talked way too much, hurt her too much. You can't even begin to understand the pain she went through when you left the first time, then when you rejected her the second time." Milliardo's expression had taken on the deadly glare that had made him the ideal leader of the White Fang, a soldier's face; with no pity or remorse. His face, softened by three years of peace, had stiffened again into a frigid mask of animosity that had sustained him through war time. "But now, I'm asking you _nicely_ to leave."

"No."

Muttering an oath, Milliardo tossed back the curtains that had been hiding part of the view, gesturing at his sister, "Look at her, Heero. She's finally gotten over you! She's happy! When you come, all you do is dissolve just a bit more of her innocence, kill a little more of the part of her that makes her love her people. You-are-destroying-her!" Heero's whole body stiffened as Milliardo's voice found his vulnerability. Milliardo watched his old enemy for a while, seeing a quick expression of pain flash across Heero's features before he composed himself into a cold mask again.

"I'm not leaving her, Zechs."

Milliardo's eyes wandered to his sister as she swept the room with her eyes, plainly, to him, growing a little tired, but smiling and forcing her laughter anyway. She seemed determined to have a good time, even though her heart was definitely not in it. He nodded slowly, not bothering to look back at the pilot. "Fine. But only if you give me your word that you won't try to meet with her."

There was a long pause, but finally, in a dull emotionless whisper, Heero answered, "I promise." For the first time, Zechs wondered if what he was doing was right. He knew that in the past, Heero had hurt his baby sister, unintentionally or otherwise, but there had been such anguish in Heero's face as he had verbally attacked him, as if something had finally opened his eyes. But, it was best this way. Best if Releena forgot about him, about the pain that came with Heero's name…wasn't it?

As if his silent question had been answered by a god, it was right then that Releena happened to turn to speak with Dorothy. Instead, her eyes glanced over the room with absent alertness, stopped, then went straight back to the two men that stood on the balcony above her.

***

Releena felt the color drain from her face like water trickling down a slope. No, make that roaring over a waterfall. What was he doing here?? Dorothy was looking at her quizzically and glanced upwards as well, her own blue eyes narrowing into tight slits. 

"_Yuy._" She hissed quietly and took Releena by the arm, forcing a smile to her thin lips. "Miss Releena, I don't think I'm feeling quite well…could you escort me to my room?" She smiled in counterfeit sickliness at the others, leaning a little against Releena for support. Releena immediately put her arms around Dorothy, her expression one of confusion which she tried to cover with a diplomat's façade.

"I-" Releena glanced at the others in her circle, but they laughed good-naturedly, parting a way for the two girls to walk out of.

Releena whispered, lips not moving except to flash a brief smile at the others, "Thank you Dorothy…but Heero…why is he here?"

"Trust me Miss Releena, I'd like to know myself." They were in the halls now, and Releena's tight mask melted into a features of misery and bewilderment as she let herself practically be dragged to her room, stumbling a little on the hem of her dress.

"What am I going to do, Dorothy? I don't even know what to say to him anymore!" Releena wailed softly and Dorothy stopped, turning to Releena with hard resolve masking her features.

"Listen, Miss Releena. Do you love him?" Not bothering to give her time to respond, Dorothy continued, "If you do, you've got to stand up for yourself. You've got to stop making yourself seem like a frail Labrador that he can summon at his own pleasure. Tell him what _you_ want, Miss Releena." The two girls stared at each other a moment more before they resumed their way to Releena's room.

***

Milliardo meanwhile was headed the same way, a curse on his lips and Heero at his heels. "Damn. She saw you. What god has blessed us with this infernally ill luck?" Heero didn't respond as they skidded to a halt at Releena's door, which was locked. Milliardo drew the key from his coat pocket and unlocked it with hurried movements and they both burst inside…to be met with the point of Dorothy's saber. 

She smiled thinly, her arm not wavering as she said coldly, "Mr. Yuy. What a pleasant surprise. Unfortunately, it is one that we will both have to forgo since you will be leaving immediately." Heero raised his eyes to the ice-blue eyes of the other girl, testing her will as Milliardo edged past them, ignored, to talk softly with Releena.

Releena's quiet voice broke the tension softly, "It's quite all right, Dorothy. I'd like to speak with Heero alone, if you don't mind." Dorothy hesitated, then nodded, walking out the door.

As she passed him, she said in an almost inaudible voice, "First strike: Libra. Second strike: after the Barton incident. Third strike: five days ago. You're lucky, Mr. Yuy. You get one more chane. Don't make a fourth one." Milliardo also nodded to Heero as he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Releena was looking outside at the glowing orbs of the streetlights, not facing him as she said, "I didn't expect to see you again, Heero." He hesitated, unsure of what to say when she laughed abruptly, turning to lean her back against the pane of glass as she asked bitterly, "Did you come as another favor, Heero? Will you be going soon?" There was hurt in her voice that she had never displayed before. 

"I'm not leaving tonight, Releena."

"Then when?" Her hands were wrapped around her body as she glared at him through tear-blurred eyes, "You'll stay will you? Until when? Tomorrow? The next day? When your next mission comes in?" 

"You are my mission-"

"I don't _want_ to be your mission!" Tears that she had sworn would never fall again swam down her cheeks as she choked, closing her eyes against the flood, "Why can't you understand that? Why can't you just…just _accept _me for who I am? I'm no-" Suddenly, warm fingers slipped under her chin, raising her face to look into cobalt blue eyes that were strangely tender. Another encircled her waist, pulling her close as Heero claimed her lips in her first kiss. 

It was a simple one, no tongue in mouth, no french kiss, merely a press of one warm mouth on another as two lovers that had parted ways under the winter's snow three years ago came to rest, back in each other's arms. At fifteen, they had been too young to really understand the gift they had been given, but at ten and nine, they weren't that naïve. They knew the exact worth of their love and in it, they were content to remain until spring's rays shone against the foggy winter's sky with news of hope, joy, and most of all love. So for that, dear my readers, I urge you. Seek your own love, find your own way, and most of all, live on, and never give up.

Author's note: r&r please.


End file.
